Recently, various types of high-function electronic devices using a compound semiconductor such as GaAs in an active region have been developed. Crystallinity of the compound semiconductor has a great impact on the performance of the electronic device, and so it is required to form a compound semiconductor having superior crystallinity. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device including GaAs having a low defect density grown on the silicon wafer.
In Patent Document 1, a silicon oxide layer is formed on a silicon wafer, and a germanium-silicon alloy is formed inside an opening having been disposed in the silicon oxide layer. As a result, a germanium plane having an extremely small dislocation defect density is formed on the germanium-silicon alloy. GaAs grown on the germanium plane has a small defect density. In Patent Document 1, the semiconductor device is formed by coupling the light emitting element and the light receiving element formed on the GaAs to the integrated circuit formed on the silicon wafer by a metal lead.